The Naughty Professor
by JustAnotherHufflepuff
Summary: What happens if a certain metamorphagus is in the sexy Professor Lupin's seventh year class? A fic about what happens when sexual tension between professor and student builds up over the course of the year. Tonks is becoming restless and Remus notices. When Tonks goes to detention after not doing her homework for a week, she does a little more than just writing lines. WARNING: SMUT


**Disclaimer: I don't own the characters or the setting. They belong to Queen Rowling.**

**Warning: LOTS of smut ahead. It's basically all smut, so if you don't like it, don't read it. It's rated M for a reason.**

* * *

Nymphadora Tonks smirked as she walked into the Defense Against the Dark Arts classroom for her detention with Professor Lupin. The seventh year was of legal wizarding age now, and had the hots for her teacher. She was annoyed that he wasn't giving her the attention she thought she deserved, so she made sure to not do her homework for a week to make sure she could get some one on one time in detention with her sexy professor.

"Ah, Miss Tonks." Remus nodded, motioning for her to sit down. He sat behind his desk, noticing her attire was a bit...exposing. He had always secretly been attracted to this student, but her appearance tonight really turned him on.

She wore a tight black corset and a matching mini skirt. With each step she took, he could get a little view of her matching thong which was just transparent enough that he could see a little triangle of pink pubic hair to match her long pink hair that went just passed her shoulders. Her high heels clicked against the tile with each step she took until she finally reached the seat up front. "Something on your mind, professor?" She bit her red lip playfully.

"Er..." Remus cleared his throat, feeling rather uncomfortable as his pants began to tighten. "Why haven't you been doing your homework?" He asked, trying to avert his eyes.

"Oh no reason really..." She waved it off, spreading her legs slight and trying to get his attention. _Maybe he likes big boobs._ She thought to herself, as the young metamophagus grew two bra sizes and her shirt became noticeably tighter as more cleavage began to show. "I've just been doing other things." She smirked.

Remus stared at her in mild shock, having to unzip his pants and allow his cock out of his pants and boxers to relieve some pressure. He looked her over and spread his precum over his throbbing cock, slowly beginning to stroke himself at the sight of her. "You'll be doing lines, Miss Tonks." He explained, thinking of how great it must feel to fuck her tight little pussy. _I'm a professor and she's a student, this is wrong_. He thought to himself, but his throbbing cock told him otherwise.

"Oh that's no fair!" Tonks pouted, standing up and making her way over to the professor's desk. "Isn't there _anything_ else I can do?" Remus almost came at the way she said 'anything' and tried to cover himself as she walked behind his desk. "Professor!" Tonks smirked proudly. "You're being rather naughty, aren't you?"

Remus blushed, trying to cover up. "I uh...I just...um..." He looked down at his cock, covered in his own precum ashamedly. "I'm sorry." He muttered.

"You don't have anything to be sorry about, Professor Lupin." She smirked, rubbing her hardening nipples through her corset. "But I do believe I need a punishment, don't you? I am in detention after all..." She smirked and bent over his desk, presenting her juicy ass to him. "I thought you might like a girl with a big arse." She winked back at him.

All of the thoughts that told Remus this was wrong disappeared as he ripped off her tiny skirt and tossed it to the side. He groaned as he pulled a hand back and slapped her ass hard, earning a loud moan from his sexy student. "You've been a naughty little whore, Nymphadora. Showing me your tits and tight little pussy while I've been teaching lessons." He slapped her arse hard again, grabbing a cheek in each hand and pushing her thong to the side to get a look at her asshole. He shoved a finger in, grinning at how tight she was. "Don't think your little antics have gone unnoticed." He smirked, pulling his finger out slapping her arse again.

"I knew you wanted me." Tonks smirked. "And I've been having some naughty dreams about you." She moaned as he smacked her arse again. "And your cock is even bigger than I imagined, I can't wait until you stuff it in me."

"Don't you worry." Remus smirked, flipping her over and ripping off her corset. "I'm going to fuck you every way you know how and more... Godric your tits are beautiful." He groaned, grabbing her breasts and pinching her hard nipples.

"Then what are you waiting for, Professor?" Tonks moaned as his callused hands groped at her breasts. "Fuck me."

"All in good time, Dora. All in good time..." He smirked, pulling at her thong and watching her squirm as it squeezed against her pussy before tearing it off and tossing it into his drawer as a memento. "Coming into my classroom in that sexy little outfit..." He tutted. "You're going to have to be punished." He slid down her body, breathing in the scent of her delicious little cunt. "You smell divine..." He moaned. "Want me to taste you?"

"P-please, Professor Lupin..." She moaned, her whole body shivering as she felt his hot breath on her center.

"Tell me what you want." Remus smirked, trailing his finger along her pink pubic hair. "I like your little bush, Dora. Did you do this just for me?" He smirked. "Although...I do like a little bit bushier on a girl." He looked up at her mischievously.

Tonks nodded, moaning as she grew her pubic hair a bit more. Still cut into a triangle, her bush grew out furrier. "Anything for you, Professor." She moaned. "Please, lick my pussy?" She begged, looking down at him.

"Anything for you, Dora." Remus smirked, repeating her and teasingly licking her entrance before shoving his tongue deep into her tight little cunt.

She moaned loudly, reaching down and grabbing his hair. "G-Godric!" She moaned, tugging roughly at his hair.

"You have a tight, juicy little pussy, Dora..." Remus smirked, rubbing his thumb against her clit to stimulate her further. "Are you going to cum for me?" He hummed against her entrance, sliding his tongue back in.

"Y-Yes!" She moaned, tugging his hair and pushing his face closer as she reached her first climax of the night. "Oh,_ Remus_!"

Remus shivered as she called out his name, smirking as he lapped up her juices and pulled away. "Calling a professor by his first name?" He smirked, taking off his belt. "You're going to have to be punished, Dora..." He cracked his belt like a whip, flipping her over onto her stomach.

"Punish me like the naughty little girl that I am!" Tonks moaned, wide eyed with excitement.

Remus looked smug at his more than willing student to be whipped as he brought down his belt, slapping it against her arse hard. "Like that, slut?" He smirked, whipping her over and over until her juicy ass was red. He grew harder with each moan he received from the sexy little witch in front of him. He spread her legs and smirked, slapping his belt onto her pussy and making her cum a second time. "You _really_ like it, don't you?" He smirked, please with himself as he tossed his belt to the side.

"Yes!" Tonks moaned, shuddering as she came down from her second orgasm. "_Please_ fuck me!" She begged, spreading her legs further apart for him.

"I think I'm going to start with this juicy little arse of yours." Remus smirked, fully dropping his pants and boxers and tossing his shirt to the side. He used two fingers to scoop up her cum and wetness and smeared it all over her virgin asshole. He rubbed his cock on her pussy to lube it up before prodding her ass with the tip and sliding his first two inches in. "Merlin this is a tight hole..." He moaned, spreading her cheeks apart and wiggling them to help him slide in.

Tonks, who had never tried anal before, was loving this new sensation her favorite professor was giving her. "Harder!" She moaned, lifting her ass up so he would have a better shot.

Remus smirked and pushed his remaining seven inches in, until his entire nine inch cock was sliding in and out of her tight ass with ease. His balls slammed against her pussy with each powerful thrust, moaning loudly as he neared his end.

"Cum inside me! Fill up my arsehole!" She encouraged, moaning loudly and coming close to her own end. "Don't worry, Professor, I can get you hard again." She smirked, turning her head to wink at him just as she reached another orgasm.

Her sexy words and spasming pussy was just enough for Remus to reach his end. He groaned, thrusting one last time as he shot his large load into her tight rectum, moaning as he pulled out.

Tonks moaned and relaxed, pushing Remus into his desk chair and getting on her knees in front of him. "I've been told I give excellent blow jobs." She smirked at him, licking up the length of his cock. "But I've never had one this big before." She moaned, kissing the tip before taking in the first four inches and sucking quickly.

"Merlin!" Remus moaned, grabbing the back of her head and forcing it down further on his cock. He experienced an excellent sensation and she took in the whole thing, massaging the bottom of his balls as they slapped against her drool covered chin.

"Perfect." She smirked, pulling off just before he was about to reach his end. "No cumming just yet." She smirked, positioning her entrance just over his throbbing cock. She moaned and pressed her breasts against his chest, lowering herself onto his cock and moaning loudly.

Remus moaned, instinct taking over him as he slammed her down onto his entire nine inch monster, giving her ass a hard slap as he did so. He leaned in and tugged at her nipples with his teeth, holding onto her hips and slamming her down repeatedly.

"I'm cumming!" Tonks screamed out as she reached her final orgasm, spilling her sweet juices all over Remus's cock and balls as he continued to slam her down on him.

Remus growled, pulling her off and forcing her to her knees just before he came. He smirked and stroked himself off, aiming the tip of his cock at her forehead and shooting multiple large loads of his cum all over her face and chest, watching it drip down her stomach and onto her patch of pink pubic hair.

Tonks moaned and let him look her over for a second before scooping up the cum on her face and into her mouth, hungrily swallowing every bit she could. She pulled on her mini skirt and corset, leaving the cum leaking out of her asshole to drip down her leg, and a few strands of cum in her hair before giving him a long kiss.

Remus smirked, smacking her ass one last time and giving it a good squeeze. "I think..." He said slowly. "That you have detention again tomorrow night, Miss Tonks."

"Have I been naughty, Professor?" She smirked, winking at him before walking out of the classroom with her heels clicking against the tile.

* * *

**Author's Note: This is my first Tupin fanfic and although I ship it, I usually don't write much of them. This idea came to me when thinking that a metamorphagus can pretty much have any body type they desire at any given moment. I hope you all enjoy.**


End file.
